


Day 11 - Struggling / Crying

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Fingering, Forced touching, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, knife, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 11 of Whumptober 2020. Struggling/Crying.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Kudos: 20





	Day 11 - Struggling / Crying

I’m walking home, minding my own business, and not realizing I've been following the man in front of me for blocks. I don’t realize that he’s noticed and he turns quickly down an alley. I pass the alley and suddenly I’m grabbed and slammed against the wall. A _shink_ cuts through the air, light catching the edge of a blade that's gets put to my throat.

"Why are you following me?" He growls, he presses closer which allows the light to hit the side of his face.

A deep, menacing brow and hooded eyes come in to view. Tattoos litter his neck while a messy, soft faux-hawk gets blows with the bitter, cold wind.

"I—I wasn't, I swear!" I stutter and tremble. I gulp and try to put this hostile giant somewhat at ease, "Why would I follow you? What am I gonna do? You're gigantic!"

"Hmm," he hums to himself, finally taking a good look at me. His eyes invasively sweep over my skin, making it crawl and electrify at the same time.

I caught a deep blue glint off his eyes as he angled his head at me. He removed the knife from my neck, bringing it to his beard and gently skimming the coarse hair with the blade. He retracted the blade and stuffed it back into his pocket.

With his arm gone, I tried to weasel my way out from between him and the wall but he slammed his hand next to my head against the wall.

"Where ya goin’?" He grinned, "Never said you could go yet."

"Look, I'm just trying to get home, sir," I turned my face away from the psychotic look in his eyes.

He moaned under his breath, "Look at that, you _are_ a little slut. I didn't even have to tell you to call me 'sir'."

His hand not planted next to me head slid up my bare leg, under my dress. His fingers found my hip, earning a low chuckle from deep in his chest.

" _And_ no panties, baby, what a gorgeous, little slut."

I whimper and try to shy away from his hands but he wraps a meaty hand around my neck to keep me in place. His fingers glide from my hip to the apex of my thigh. He groaned against my cheek as he slipped a finger between my folds.

"You're so warm, sweetheart," he sighed and added another finger. He slid until he found my entrance and dipped two fingers in teasingly. "You're so wet, baby, was that me? My knife?"

The thumb on the side of my neck rubbed almost soothingly but his hand squeezed tighter. My lip trembles at the intrusion, making me sniffle slightly. He pulls his head back and eyes the tears that escape my eye lids.

"Why are you crying?" He murmurs, shoving both fingers inside me and pressing hard on my gspot. "Doesn't that feel good, baby?"

I gasp for air as the hand around my neck steadily tightens.

"Look at those beautiful lips. You want me to kiss you, don't you? You want my tongue in your mouth," he chuckled. "Close your mouth if you don't want me to."

I was still gasping, I couldn't even close my mouth if I tried.

"That's what I thought," he grinned. His surprisingly soft lips dropped to mine, greedily suckling my bottom lip. Eventually it's not enough for him, so his tongue slides along mine, then flicks up to the roof of my mouth. I moan at the contact, feeling his lips pull into a smile.

"Kiss me back or you don't get to cum," he murmured against my mouth.

His thumb flicked over my clit, making me jump and moan into his mouth again. I hesitantly kissed him back, I couldn't deny that his fingers felt good inside me or that his kiss was intoxicating. I felt myself clench around his fingers as I kissed him back.

"Oh, that's it, baby. That turn you on, huh?" His beard burned my lips as he spoke. "You enjoy kissing me?"

Before I can respond, his lips are back on mine and his fingers are steadily pumping. I can feel myself on the edge but the fear is holding something back. All that fear is quashed as his thumb presses roughly against my clit.

I nearly fall over the edge but tense as I hear the short " _woop_ " of a squad car. His lips break from mine and his head snaps to the direction of the sound, seeing a police cruiser steadily crawling down the alley.

"You're gonna take me to your place and let me fuck you. You tip this pig off and I'll cut your tongue out, got it?" He growled, pulling his fingers out of me.

I nodded fervently.

"Good," he grinned and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them greedily as he turned around to face the cop car. "Hey there," he waved at the officer with an open palm after pulling his fingers from his mouth. He crouched slightly to see into the car, his free hand reaching out for mine and crushing my fingers.

"Beat it before I write you up," the cop responded, not having the energy to write us up for indecent exposure based off what he already saw.

"Of course, Officer," the stranger grinned, watching the car exit the alley.


End file.
